Pulse
by David.C.K
Summary: "It came on them in a flash" Soon the Dawn Guard gets under attack and the Spartan Squad are the only survivors that got to the drop pods, they land on a mysterious planet, seperaated from each other. EAch of them meets new faces and enemies and soon they find out secrets that they never wished to find out...


Pulse

Prologue

It was an easy mission, bring the supplies to the enormous space station called Dawn Star who were running low on firearms and food. When they had left Earth with the supplies, nothing attacked them and to their luck... nothing _was_ attacking them at this moment.

"Requesting landing in your hangar, Dawn Star do you copy?" General Greg asked.

"Sir... we will be opening the hangar in sixty seconds, please be ready to land" was the reply. The General smiled warmly and lay back in his seat, it was odd to do a mission like this without the Covenant attacking.

The whole ship shook, General Greg fell off his seat and growled loudly, he ran over to the windows and there he saw it... it was on them in a flash - the Covenant Corvette - it was what General Greg had feared the most, to be attacked, he thought nothing could go wrong but of course things like this weren't easy, it happened - they were attacked - but it seemed so sudden to him... were they tracked... no the radars would have picked something up... then what was it? Was the Corvette just passing through and spotted the ship so they attacked... it seemed very weird for General Greg, to be attacked so suddenly without any signs of them coming towards the ship. The General ran over and clicked a red button.

"Gunners! Shoot that Corvette with your cannons, this is an ORDER!" he roared into a microphone of some sort.

"Roger sir, we'll be right on it" replied a young mans voice.

Greg ran out of the control room and into the bathrooms, he splashed water into his face, the ship shook again, General Greg banged his head off the mirror, breaking it, blood trickled down his head, he looked at himself in the broken mirror, his short black hair and moustache didn't seem to suit him, he roared out in anger and punched the wall, his hand immediately filling up with intense pain. He ran out of the mirror enraged, everything went so smoothly and easily and he didn't bother taking some military incase the Covenant boarded the ship.

He ran through the tight corridor, the turbulence didn't seem to end, then it came - the second child of trouble - a woman been thrown against the wall and soon that red figure ran up towards the woman and stuck an Energy Sword right through her skinny body - an Elite!

General Greg stared as the creature walked over to him, he grumbled some words which General Greg didn't understand. The blue sword illuminated in the dark corridor, General Greg backed away, fear could be clearly seen in his eyes.

'Here is how I die...' he thought and soon his life flashed in front of his eyes, when he bought a ship-making company, when he became a General in the Military... it seemed as if he was going to float away now because of this terrible death he was going to have to face.

The Elite lifted up his sword and was just about to stab General Greg, who put his arms in front of himself defensivly, when he heard gunshot and blood covered the frightened General, the Elite dropped to the ground.

"I TOLD you we needed some guns" said an young man.

"Alexander! You idiot... t-thanks for saving me!" General Greg exulted. The two men ran through the corridor when the entire ship began falling to its side, boxes and crates fell to the ceiling as the ship began falling upside down, glass burst, and then finally the two men fell to the ceiling, they had to thank God - or Gods, whatever they believed in! - that the ceiling wasn't too far off from them.

"Shit! They got us from below, we need to get out from this ship before more Covenant come here!" shouted Alexander.

The two men got into a big sprint, the turbulence got far more worse and frequent. They ran over to a door which was torn apart, they ran through it, they were in some other control room, the soldiers were dead and the pace was crowded with Elites, the two marines cursed and walked silently across the room, keeping to the walls and shadows but it was all for nothing, the Elites opened fire as soon as they started walking, Alexander opened fire at them and took out a rocket launcher.

"Come on sir, it's now or never" and handed him his pistol, rockets blew the Elites to shreds, it felt good to have the upperhand of a battle. General Greg shot at an Elite who was coming closer to him, he had many burn marks from the plasma which was shot at him. He grunted and fell to the ground.

"G-General?" Alexander shouted, panicking.

"L-Leave m-me to d-die" he stuttered, Alexander stared at him. "I w-was s-stupid not t-to b-bring any marines for t-this" he said, and then he took his last breath, his heart stopped beating and Alexander stared, around him appeared Spec Ops Elites which were invisible before. Now they were surrounding him, each held an Energy Sword. Alexander bit his lip.

"Mission failed" he said and with that... he was ripped to pieces by the Elites... "Mission failed"


End file.
